1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined dump truck and spreader apparatus for selectively dumping and spreading materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to a combined dump truck and spreader apparatus for spreading salt and sand and the like on roadways.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In a typical prior art spreader apparatus, a V-box type spreader is mounted within the body of a dump truck.
The aforementioned V-box spreader includes a longitudinally extending conveyor disposed adjacent to the base of the V-box. The arrangement is such that the conveyor conveys materials along the V-box towards the back of the truck in a controlled manner. The materials which typically include sand and salt are dispensed by the conveyor through a guide chute and are dispersed by means of a rotary spinner which spreads the materials across the roadway being treated. However, such V-box spreaders have certain inherent disadvantages. More particularly, in adverse weather conditions with ice and snow covering a roadway, a problem exists when there is insufficient traction between the truck carrying the V-box spreader and the road.
Various relatively complex arrangements have been proposed in order to supply a quantity of sand and salt ahead of the rear wheels of the truck in order to increase the traction thereof.
Another problem with the prior art arrangements is that the considerable capacity of a typical dump truck body is not utilized when fitted with a V-box spreader.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a unique combination of a dump truck and a spreader.
In its basic concept, the present invention includes a truck body having an auger means disposed at the base of the dump body which is of a generally semi-circular cross sectional configuration. The auger means feeds the materials selectively through a rear opening and/or a front aperture for spreading thereof Additionally, the materials can be dumped through a tail gate at the rear end of the dump body.
The present invention provides an apparatus that not only permits the dispensing of sand and salt from the rear of the truck for normal spreading operations but also provides means for spreading the materials ahead of the rear wheels thereby enhancing the traction thereof.
Furthermore, in the present invention, the apparatus enables the rapid unloading of the materials from the truck body by a dumping operation which includes hoisting the dump body so that the materials flow from the body past the tailgate.
Also, the aforementioned hoisting is accomplished by means of a hoist cylinder disposed between the dump body and the cab. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the to cylinder is located in front of the dump body so that the customary dog box for the reception of the cylinder is not required. Additionally, the forward location of the hoist permits the auger means to extend forwardly through the front end of the dump body for permitting spreading in front of the rear wheels to increase traction in icy conditions.
According to the present invention, the combined unit is able to move safely, economically and quickly, thereby allowing the user thereof to spread sand, salt or a variety of other products without having to raise or tilt the body or add additional equipment to perform the aforementioned functions.
Additionally, the apparatus according to the present invention doubles as a regular dump truck without having to remove bulky add-on spreading equipment.
The aforementioned apparatus according to the present invention permits spreading of the materials with up to four spinners. The auger means includes a first and a second auger. The first auger is used for moving materials to the rear only of the body. The second auger is used for moving the materials to the front of the body. Such an arrangement allows the operator to spread sand mixed with salt ahead of the drive tires for traction on slippery surfaces or when going up steep hills or inclines.
On most prior art front discharge sander spreaders, it is necessary to raise the body to move the materials forward or tilt the body sideways to accomplish front spreading. Such tilting of the body introduces safety problems because changing either the vertical or horizontal center of gravity of the body tends to make the truck less stable.
Also, when the body of the prior art truck arrangement is raised for spreading, there exists the danger of hitting trees, bridges, powerlines and the like.
The apparatus according to the present invention enables complete operation and control of the spreading and dump modes so that the apparatus can be converted from the spreading mode to the dumping mode from inside the cab. Most prior art arrangements having front discharge spreaders make it necessary for the operator to exit the cab in order to change a series of levers and latches to convert the apparatus.
Also, with the apparatus according to the present invention, the center of gravity is lower than with the prior art V-box spreader arrangement The dump body according to the present invention has a greater capacity than the capacity of a V-box spreader mounted in a dump body because with the V-box spreader, the walls thereof are inclined at 45 degrees whereas with the dump body according to the present invention, the walls are curved, thereby increasing the capacity thereof.
Also, the curved side walls of the semi-circular dump body according to the present invention, guide the materials contained therein towards the centrally disposed auger means.
Furthermore, usually in the prior art arrangements, the V-box spreader is located in the truck body and thus the truck is designated for long periods as a spreader unit only with no dump capability.
In essence, the apparatus according to the present invention permits spreading to the front or rear with a better center of gravity, with less weight and more capacity while easily converting to a dump mode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,112 to the Applicant of the present application enables simultaneous delivery of materials to both the front and rear of the dump body. However, the dump body according to the present invention achieves all of the advantages of the arrangement disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,112 Patent while employing a pair of augers which cost less than the two conveyors disclosed in the ""112 Patent.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide a combined dump truck and spreader apparatus that overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art arrangements and which makes a considerable contribution to the art of dumping materials from a truck and for spreading sand, salt and the like materials on a roadway to the front or rear.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings.
The present invention relates to a combined dump truck and spreader apparatus for selectively dumping and spreading materials. The apparatus includes a truck chassis and a dump body for receiving and dispensing the materials. The body has a first and a second end and a first and a second side wall. The body is secured to the chassis and a tailgate is secured to the first end of the body.
An auger means is disposed centrally within the body. The auger means extends between the first and second ends of the body for transporting the materials along the body.
The tailgate defines an opening which cooperates with the auger means for permitting the flow therethrough of the materials. The arrangement is such that selective spreading or dumping of the materials through the opening is permitted.
The dump body is semi-circular in cross section and defines a first and second side wall. The walls curve downwardly and inwardly towards the auger means for guiding the materials towards the auger means.
The body is secured about a pivotal axis which extends normal to the auger means. Also, the tailgate is secured to the first end of the body about a further pivotal axis which is disposed spaced and parallel to the pivotal axis. The arrangement is such that when the tailgate is in a closed disposition thereof the materials are contained within the body. However, when the tailgate is pivoted about the further pivotal axis to an open disposition thereof, dumping of materials from the body past the tailgate is permitted.
Additionally, hoist means for dumping the materials extends between the body and the chassis for selectively pivoting the body about the pivotal axis such that when the tailgate is disposed in the open disposition, dumping of the materials is permitted.
The tailgate extends from the first to the second side wall of the body. Additionally, the tailgate has a top and a bottom edge with the further pivotal axis being disposed adjacent to the top edge of the tailgate.
Also, the tailgate includes locking means for releasably locking the tailgate in the closed disposition thereof.
The hoist means includes a hoist cylinder which is disposed between the cab and the dump body. Preferably, the cylinder of the hoist means is positioned forward relative to the dump body.
The auger means includes a first and second auger. The augers are disposed spaced and parallel relative to each other between the side walls and parallel thereto.
The first auger includes a first elongate shaft and a first spiral flight welded or otherwise secured to the first elongate shaft such that when the first elongate shaft is rotated, the first spiral flight interacts with the materials for feeding the materials towards the first end of the body.
The second auger includes a second elongate shaft and a second spiral flight welded or otherwise secured to the second elongate shaft such that when the second elongate shaft is rotated, the second spiral flight interacts with the materials for feeding the materials towards the second end of the body.
Drive means are selectively connected to the shafts for driving the auger means.
More specifically, the drive means includes a drive motor which is associated with the auger means such that the augers can be selectively rotated either at the same time for simultaneously dispensing materials for increasing traction and for rearward spreading. The augers may also be operated independently of each other.
Also, means such as a gearbox, direct drive or another type of transmission is operatively connected between the drive motor and associated auger means. The arrangement is such that movement of the auger means for moving the materials in either or both directions between the ends of the body is permitted. The tailgate also includes deflector means secured to a bottom edge of the tailgate for deflecting the materials within the body towards the auger means. The deflector means includes a gate means for selectively controlling the flow of materials through the first opening.
Additionally, the second end of the body defines an aperture. The aperture co-operates with the auger means for permitting the flow therethrough of the materials. The arrangement is such that selective spreading of the materials through the opening or aperture or both the opening and aperture is permitted so that when the materials flow through the aperture, spreading of the materials from the second end of the body is permitted for increasing the traction of the combined apparatus.
Many modifications and variations of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a careful consideration of the detailed description contained hereinafter taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings. However, such modifications and variations fall within the spirit and scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims. Included in such modifications would be the provision of a hydraulic motor for driving the auger means. Also, the present invention envisages the provision of a variable speed motor so that rapid dumping of the materials through the opening is permitted.
Also, although specific dumping means are disclosed herein, any arrangement for raising the body could be used including those hoists endorsed by the National Truck Equipment Association for performing within specified performance ranges for particular truck body dimensions.
The present invention provides a multitude of combinations each suitable for a particular application. For example, the present invention includes an arrangement in which no hoist is provided for the dump body and in which the materials can alternatively be spread or dumped through the opening.